The Guilty
by thehunism
Summary: Malam minggu tanpa pacar itu seperti superhero tanpa musuh. Tidak seru. / "Sehun mabar lagi ya?" / "lo kapan punya pacar Baek?" / "Kamu kan pacarku satu-satunya."/ "Satunya lagi tunangan ya?" / "Jangan lepas Baek, please." / "Hallo." / Hunbaek, Chanbaek Hunhan. DLDR
1. One

_Seoul. April 23, 18_

Hari minggu tanpa pacar itu seperti jadi _super hero_ tanpa penjahat.

Tidak seru.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas sebagai respon perkataan Luhan yang sudah menyamankan diri diatas kasur. Meletakkan guling dibawah lehernya sebagai penopang, lalu menjangkau mug berisi _cappucino moca_ diatas nakas. Kaki-kakinya bergerak kekanan kekiri sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sibuk mengusap rambut hitamnya dengan handuk. Tidak tertarik dengan topik yang diangkat Luhan.

"Lo gak ada niat punya pacar Baek? Masa ngenes mulu sih."

"Kenapa? Sehun mabar lagi?" Tandas Baekhyun yang langsung membuat Luhan mengerutkan bibirnya sebal. Baekhyun merampas mug ditangan pemuda dengan surai coklat itu yang langsung bangkit lalu menyilangkan kaki, membawa guling yang lain ke pangkuannya. Siap untuk curhat.

Sementara Baekhyun pula menyamankan dirinya diatas kasur Luhan, tepat diseberang kasurnya berada. Siap mendengarkan curhatan hati saudara—bedatalipusar-nya itu.

"Ugh! Padahal kemarin dia udah janji! Hari ini bakal nemenin gue bikin skripsi sampai tepar!" Luhan kembali merebut mug-nya yang berada ditangan Baekhyun untuk dimilikinya lagi. Mengingat sang kekasih yang berada di kontinen berbeda dengannya itu kadang membuat tensinya naik. Luhan jadi ingin menyentil ginjal laki-laki itu ganas.

"Janjinya jam berapa?"

"Jam sembilan malem,"

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

Luhan memeriksa jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya lalu membenamkan wajahnya pada guling dipangkuan. Lalu menjawab Baekhyun dengan volume kecil, hampir mencicit karena malu. "Jam tujuh,"

Yang berarti masih dua jam lagi

"Pengen gue tampol dimana?"

Taunya Luhan merengek mendengar respon Baekhyun yang mulai membaringkan diri dikasur Luhan. "Baekkieeeee."

"Hm." Baekhyun sudah mulai menutup matanya hanya menggumam kecil dan—

"Aw!" —erangan tertahan dibibir. Matanya langsung terbuka lalu menatap pelaku penindasan yang melemparkan guling kewajahnya —lo-ngapain!?

"Lo mau tidur? Kan baru jam tujuh Baek!" Nampaknya luhan tak merasa bersalah sama sekali, malah dengan songong menatapnya hina.

"Ngantuk." Dan Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk membalas Luhan. Tangannya justru membawa guling itu keantara dua kakinya, siap untuk dipeluk.

Bibir Luhan dicebik kesal lalu kakinya melangkah keluar kamar. Sebelum menutup pintu laki-laki cantik itu menyempatkan diri untuk berteriak;

"Gue ke B304 ya Baek!"

Itu kamar Jackson, teman sekelas Luhan yang punya banyak penggemar.

Baekhyun tidak membalas Luhan dan hanya mengintip dari balik gulingnya. Lalu setelah teman sekamarnya itu berlalu Baekhyun kembali mengaktifkan dering ponsel pintarnya.

 _Giant Sundae? 🖕 (23) missing called_

Baru saja Baekhyun akan menghubungi— _Giant Sundae 🖕 is calling…_

 _"BAEKHYUN!?"_

"Hm." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya setelah mengangkat panggilan itu dan mendapati seseorang di seberang sana menghela nafas demi menahan emosi saat mendengar sahutannya.

 _"Kenapa baru diangkat?"_ Suara sang penelefon melembut, maka Baekhyun tidak kuasa untuk tidak menarik senyumnya.

"Lo tau kenapa." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mendengar _Giant Sundae_ -nya menghela nafas. Hal ituo justru mengakibatkan kerutan di dahinya.

"Capek banget ya ngeladenin gue? Hela nafas mulu. Dia baru keluar kamar."

Jeda sebentar seakan pria itu berusaha untuk mencerna perkataan Baekhyun. Lalu saat sadar apa maksudnya—

 _"—oh astaga Baek! Bukan itu maksud aku—"_

Taunya Baekhyun segera menyela dengan kekehan tertahan, "Iya iyaaa, gue bercanda kok."

Lalu Baekhyun bisa merasakan orang itu juga menarik senyum.

 _"Kangen."_

Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya kearah lain lalu tersenyum lagi. "Gue enggak, gimana dong."

 _"Emang aku kangen sama kamu?"_

"Oh iya, kalau kangennya ke gue yang ditemenin begadang harusnya gue dong ya."

Ugh Baekhyun dengan mulut besarnya. _"Baek…"_

"Hm." Ham hem ham hem. Padahal Baekhyun bukan nisa sabian

 _"Baekhyun…"_ Baekhyun membalik badannya untuk terlentang saat mendengar suara yang dirindukannya itu.

"Uh huh."

 _"Baekhyun sayaaaaaang."_ Tapi doi memang selalu tidak puas dengan respon singkat Baekhyun. Maka Baekhyun menyahutinya setengah gemas. "Iya Sehun astagaaaa."

 _"Hahahahaha,"_

"Tawa lagi lu," Padahal Baekhyun juga sedang menahan senyum.

 _"Milih ditemenin begadang doang atau aku susul seminggu disana plus giant sundae strawberry?"_ Tawaran Sehun sebenarnya menggiurkan. Apalagi _ice cream giant sundae strawberry_ kesukaannya dilibatkan. Tapi Baekhyun ingin opsi lain.

"Milih lo jadi milik gue seorang aja bisa gak."

Maksudnya cuma bercanda. Tapi Sehun memang selalu tidak suka topik ini.

 _"Sayang.."_

"Iya ah iya, elah orang cuma becandaan doang."

 _"Kamu masih akan bertahan kan Baek?"_

Oh, Baekhyun selalu benci jika Sehun memakai nada sedih ini disuaranya. Dia tidak mau Sehun sedih. Pria yang sudah menjadi pacarnya sejak tahun pertama sekolah menengah atas itu begitu dikasihinya.

Hanya saja kadang, walaupun dia menjadi yang pertama bersama lelaki itu, dia tidak memiliki hak untuk menjadi yang terakhir.

Hak itu mutlak menjadi milik teman sekamarnya. Xiao Luhan, yang 6 bulan lalu resmi menjadi tunangan kekasihnya. Oh Sehun.

 _"Baek?"_ Suara itu melempar Baekhyun kembali ke alam sadar. Baekhyun buru-buru mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur Luhan.

"Tergantung," Jawabnya atas pertanyaan Sehun yang bikin pusing dengan nada menggantung. Maka Sehun menahan suaranya demi mendengar kelanjutan perkataan kekasih mungilnya itu.

" _Giant Sundae_ nya ada berapa?"

Baekhyun bisa merasakan Sehun kembali menghela nafas mendengar jawabannya, namun kali ini… lebih lega.

 _"Satu lah."_

Baekhyun merengut. "Kok cuma satu?"

 _"Kamu itu gak tahan dingin Baek. Satu aja kabanyakan."_

"Ih kan sekali-sekali doang."

 _"Tapi sakitnya gak sekali Baek."_

"Kapan lagi gue manja-manja sama lo kalau gak lagi sakit."

 _"Oh jadi sengaja nih?"_ Sial ketahuan.

"Eh..."

 _"Gak perlu sakit juga kamu manja."_

"Ehehehe."

 _"Untung sayang."_

Lalu sambungan itu tiba-tiba terputus. Baekhyun memandang ponsel pintarnya heran sampai panggilan dari Sehun kembali terdengar. Hanya saja kali ini berbentuk _video call._

Panggilan itu tersambung dan hal pertama yang Baekhyun lihat di layar ponselnya adalah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum lengkap dengan sweater kuning yang Baekhyun hadiahkan pada pria itu saat natal ditahun kedua mereka bersama.

Baekhyun ingat kala itu Sehun merajuk habis-habisan karena Baekhyun tau benar pria itu tidak suka warna, pria itu lebih suka _monochrome_ atau _nude_ atau _naked Baekhyun_ —ungggggbukan. Tapi Baekhyun itu malah memberi Sehun sweater kuning _ngejreng_ yang sayangnya sangat nyaman (nyaman karena Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah dengan syarat yang diberikan Sehun—untuk bebas dipeluki oleh Sehun saat dia memakai sweater kuning itu).

"Sweaternya bagus." Baekhyun membuka suara. Badannya bergerak mencari posisi yang nyaman dengan ponsel yang menghadap wajahnya.

 _"Oh ini?"_ Baekhyun melihat Sehun menunjuk sweater yang dipakainya. _"Iyalah, kan hadiah dari pacarku."_ Jawab laki-laki itu bangga dengan senyuman mautnya. Baekhyun terkekeh lalu memasang ekspresi masa?

"Pacar yang mana nih?"

 _"Si Baekhyun pacarku yang mungil lah. Pacarku kan cuma satu-satunya."_ Ucap Sehun jenaka. Baekhyun mau tak mau kembali terkikik lalu memasang ekspresi duka yang dibuat-buat.

 _Satunya tunangan ya? HAHA_

"Si Baekhyun ini pasti sial banget punya pacar kayak elo."

Taunya Sehun langsung memasang wajah sedih. Siap merajuk. _"Baekkieeee…"_ rengeknya yang membuat Baekhyun kali ini tertawa. Sementara Sehun diam-diam menarik senyum melihat tawa Baekhyun yang tidak pernah gagal membuat hatinya tenang.

"Tumben dipake?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah tawa akhirnya mereda.

 _"Kangen dipeluk soalnya."_ Sehun menjawab dengan senyum menggoda diwajahnya. Baekhyun mendengus. "Pulang makanya."

 _"Dua minggu lagi sayang,"_

Oh, Baekhyun pernah mendengar kabar itu sebelumnya. Maka ia tersenyum manis lalu mereka hanya berpandangan lewat layar ponsel.

"Luhan udah dikasih tau?"

 _"Gak mau ngasih tau."_

"Kenapa?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Baekhyun juga enggan bertanya lebih lanjut. Dia tau alasannya, hanya penasaran saja jika Sehun punya jawaban lain. Baekhyun memperhatikan Sehun yang sepertinya mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi hitam—terakhir kali blonde.

 _"Oh itu aku ganti warna rambut."_

Peka kali bos.

 _"Biar matching sama kamu."_

"Ah males. Mending blonde aja, lebih kane."

 _Gue gak suka matching sama lo bego_. Baekhyun tak menyukainya tanpa alasan.

 _"Kalau hitam gini lebih kane tau sayang."_

 _"Talk to my butt._ " Baekhyun sih emang nyebelin.

 _"I'd like to bite them."_ Sehun sih lebih nyebelin.

 _"Try me."_

 _"Baek please, gue lagi gak mau nyolo."_

Pfffttt. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.

Maaf Baekhyun kurang bisa menahan tawanya. Jadi sembur saja. Lalu pembicaraan mereka berlanjut hingga Baekhyun sadar dua jam waktu mereka sebelum jam 9 hampir habis. Baekhyun harus kembali menjadi roomate yang baik dan Sehun akan menjadi tunangan yang baik.

Mereka telah melakoninya setahun belakangan dengan ahli. Baekhyun tidak masalah harus melewati satu tahun lagi. Sehunpun begitu. Maka sambungan terputus tepat saat Luhan memasuki kamarnya dan Baekhyun.

"Gak jadi tidur Baek?" Baekhyun memperhatikan Luhan yang sudah tidur terlentang dikasur milik Baekhyun. Mereka memang suka pakai tempat tidur seenaknya. Laki-laki asal Cina itu sedang berusaha menghubungi seseorang.

"Gak." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya. Lalu ia mendengar sekilas suara yang berasal dari ponsel Luhan—suara yang beberapa saat lalu juga terdengar dari ponselnya.

Oh Sehun

Salah satu kebiasaan Luhan yang tidak Bakhyun suka adalah; kalau dalam jaringan _telephone_ -siapa pun orangnya selalu di _loudspeaker._ Baekhyun sudah pernah menyarankan memakai _earphone_ atau _headset_ saja. Awalnya Luhan mau mendengarkan, tapi tidak untuk berikutnya. Baekhyun yang memang malas berkata-kata akhirnya membiarkannya saja. Hari ini misalnya;

"Tumben bajunya kuning gitu?"

 _"Haha lagi pengen aja."_

"Gapapa jadi cerah gitu. Aku suka liatnya."

 _"Hm."_

"Kamu kapan pulang?"

 _"Males ah, nanti gue ketemu sama elo lagi."_

"Ih jadi gitu!"

 _"Hahahaha."_

Tidak tahan, Baekhyun bangkit dari kasurnya. Memasukkan ponselnya kedalam kantung celana, mengambil kemeja hitam—agak kebesaran dari dalam lemari, memakainya lalu meraih tas sandangnya diatas meja.

"Mau kemana Baek?" Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel kearah Baekhyun yang hendak keluar dari kamar.

"Café bentar. Bye Lu."

Sebelum Baekhyun menutup pintu dibelakangnya Luhan sempat berteriak. "Mangkalnya jangan kelamaan!"

Baekhyun menunjukkan jari tengahnya lalu benar-benar menutup pintu. Ditangga ia mengingat lagi perkataan Sehun sebelum panggilan itu diakhiri oleh Baekhyun

" _I love you Baekkie sayang."_

"Ew"

" _Ahahahahaha. Bales kek curut."_

"Hm iya."

" _Iya apanya?"_

"Iya elu sakit jiwa."

" _Ahahhahaahah_ "

Tut.

Dan panggilan terputus.

Lambat-lambat Baekhyun bergumam

 _Love you too._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **1/3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n**

 _Maafkeun hamba ndoro._

 _Thehunism._

 _20:38. August 9, 18_


	2. Two

_(Full Chanbaek._.) 2002 words. Jangan bosan ya huhu_

 **WARNING TYPO INVASION**

.

.

Malam minggu tanpa pacar itu seperti kopi tanpa gula.

Pahit.

Tapi Baekhyun butuh rasa pahit itu. Itu membuatnya tetap bernafas saat semua mimpi manis ini membawanya tenggelam terlalu dalam.

Pria mungil itu menghela nafas lelah.

Baekhyun itu pendosa. Dia berpacaran dengan tunangan sahabatnya sendiri. Sadar penuh bahwa harusnya ia berhenti tapi tidak tau bagaimana caranya. Dia sudah memikirkan resikonya jika ia menyerah. Baekhyun pasti masih bisa bertahan. Tapi dia tidak bisa melepaskan. Biar Sehun nanti yang melepasnya, dan sampai saat itu datang. Semoga hati Baekhyun dikuatkan.

Pukul 11.21 malam. Sudah dua jam lebih sejak ia keluar dari kamar dan duduk dipojokan cafe yang ramai pengunjung. Maklum. Malam minggu. Kebanyakan pembeli hari itu memang anak muda yang sekarang saling menatap penuh cinta. Baekhyun tak apa, sebenarnya dia tidak peduli. Karena itu pria bersurai hitam itu tenang saja di kursinya. Hanya diam, tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menyeruput kopi pahitnya pelan-pelan.

Merenungi takdirnya yang rumit.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun menoleh merasakan tepukan dibahunya. Lalu dia mencelos saat matanya menangkap manik _chesnut brown_ itu. Berkilauan diterpa remang lampu cafe. Kenapa pria ini bisa ada disini?

"Oh hai Yeol."

Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala pria dengan mata bulan sabit itu kilat lalu mengambil tempat duduk didepan Baekhyun.

"Katanya mau ketempat gue?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis. "Tadinya iya. Trus pas lewat sini jadi pengen ngopi, hehe."

Chanyeol cemberut. "Masa gue kalah sama kopi sih?" Ucapnya setengah kesal. Tapi tak bertahan saat melihat tawa Baekhyun.

"Trus kok gak ngabarin?"

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu lalu mengangkat ponsel pintarnya. "Baterainya habis."

"Kebiasaan." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengacak tatanan rambut Baekhyun gemas yang langsung membuat pria mungil itu merengut.

"Kenapa suka banget sih ngacak rambut gue?"

Taunya Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda. "Biasanya juga elo yang gak bisa lepas dari rambut gue."

Perkataan itu direspon baik oleh Baekhyun yang pipinya langsung merona, menyadari maksud laki-laki didepannya ini. Ia lantas menutup kedua wajahnya dengan jemari lentiknya, berusaha menahan panas dikedua pipinya.

Aksi Baehyun itu tak lepas dari perhatian Chanyeol yang sukses membuatnya terkekeh gemas. Tangannya meraih jemari Baekhyun lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Ayo."

Mereka keluar dari cafe itu setelah Chanyeol membayar kopi pahit Baekhyun. Berjalan ke parkiran dan menemukan mobil Chanyeol berkedip saat mereka mendekat. Baekhyun menahan Chanyeol yang akan membukakan pintu untuknya. Pria mungil itu dengan cepat membuka pintu lalu menyamankan diri di jok samping kemudi.

Please, dia bukan perempuan.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum maklum lalu menuju kursi pengemudi.

"Panas ya?" Tanya pria jangkung itu saat melihat muka Baekhyun memerah. Pria itu mengangguk lalu bersandar.

"Gapapa." Gumam Baekhyun pelan. Jarinya menahan tangan Chanyeol yang ingin menghidupkan pendingin.

Chanyeol menoleh bingung. Tapi Baekhyun hanya menggeleng diselingi senyuman. "Gue turunin jendelanya dikit aja ya? AC bikin sakit perut." Ucapnya yang diangguki Chanyeol mengerti.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya didalam saku celana lalu mengisi daya benda persegi panjang itu di mobil Chanyeol. Dia menoleh menatap Chanyeol lalu cengengesan mendapati laki-laki itu sedang menatapnya.

"Numpang." Bisiknya yang dibalas kekehan Chanyeol, pria itu hanya ingin mengisi daya. Tapi perlakuannya seperti ketahuan memaling kambing. Chanyeol tak kuasa untuk tidak gemas.

Mobil itu berjalan dan mereka hanya berdiam diri. Chanyeol sibuk dengan pikirannya dan Baekhyun sibuk mendinginkan suhu tubuhnya. Tak tahan. Baekhyun akhirnya melepaskan kemeja hitamnya, menyisakan kaus hitam yang melekat ditubuhnya yang berkeringat. Kemeja itu dilemparkannya ke jok belakang. Gerakan itu menarik atensi Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Panas banget ya?" Tanya Chanyeol sebentar sebentar mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan menuju Baekhyun. Tangannya anteng mendarat di paha laki-laki itu dengan raut cemas. Sementara Baekhyun yang menangkap rasa khawatir itu terkekeh kecil lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol dengan nyaman.

"Cuma gerah aja."

Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari paha Baekhyun, berpindah kebelakang tengkuk laki-laki itu tepat melingkari pundaknya yang rapuh. Sementara yang lain masih aman dikemudi. Chanyeol mengusap surai hitam Baekhyun lembut lalu kembali mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun sayang.

Menerima perlakuan seperti itu Baekhyun lantas kembali tersenyum.

 _Biarkan dia melupakan Sehun dan Luhan sebentar._

 _-ooo-_

Mereka sampai di apartemen Chanyeol 15 menit kemudian. Baekhyun tidak sempat tertidur karena badannya masih terasa panas. Chanyeol sedang didapur mengambil kompres karena ternyata Baekhyun demam, suhu tubuhnya 38,8 tapi anehnya Baekhyun tidak merasa pusing.

Dia hanya sedikit kelelahan.

Lelah hati, lelah badan.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya yang semula berbaring—setelah dipaksa Chanyeol-, teringat ia harus mengabari Luhan.

"Halo Lu."

" _Lo dimana kampret?! Ini jam berapa? 5 menit lagi gerbang_ dorm _ditutup Baek! Astagaaa!"_ Suara Luhan menyambutnya dengan semburan yang sukses membuat telinga Baekhyun berdenging. Dia tidak memperhitungkan volume ponselnya saat benda itu menempel di telinga. Baekhyun meringis sebentar lalu menjawab dengan suara pelan.

"Gue gak pulang ke dorm hari ini. Lagi di rumah temen."

" _Temen yang mana? Kok lo gak ngabarin dari tadi?"_ Sahabatnya itu khawatir. Baekhyun mengucap maaf beribu kali didalam hati.

"Lowbat Lu, temen yang itu lah, udah ya. Gue ngantuk. Bye Lu."

" _Eh apa!? Bentar jan di tu—"_

 **Tut.**

Baekhyun mematikan sambungan itu sebelum Luhan sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Belakangan ini rasa bersalahnya semakin menjadi. Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang menyebabkan itu semua. Dulu dia tidak peduli, hubungan persahabatannya dengan Luhan tidak ada hubungannya dengan ia dan Sehun. Itu pemikirannya, dulu. Tapi seberapa lama pun ia menutup mata, Baekhyun tau ia tidak bisa mengelak.

 _Kenapa sekarang ia peduli?_

Baekhyun itu pendosa.

"Baek! Jangan bangun dulu."

Atensi Baekhyun beralih ke arah laki-laki jangkung yang menampakkan diri dari balik pintu. Di tangannya ada kompres dan segelas susu. Raut cemasnya tak bisa disembunyikan maka ia membawa langkah besarnya ke arah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meletakkan kompres itu di atas nakas lalu menyodorkan segelas susu pada laki-laki mungil itu. Baekhyun dengan patuh menerimanya lalu meminum susu itu setengah. Memutuskan berhenti saat minuman itu terasa mengganggu di kerongkongannya.

"Seret ya?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sebelum Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berbaring. Memasangkan kompres didahinya.

Selesai. Chanyeol tetap betah berada disamping Baekhyun. Memperhatikan wajah yang 6 tahun lalu menjadi cinta pertamanya di sekolah menengah atas. Ditemuinya lagi 3 tahun kemudian—karena satu universitas- tapi baru berani ia dekati 6 bulan yang lalu dalam pertemuan tak terduga.

Agak _nyesek sih_ _._

Tapi tidak apa-apa. Baekhyun disini sekarang.

Baekhyun balik menatap Chanyeol walaupun matanya terasa panas. Nafasnya juga terasa panas. Baekhyun sudah lama tak merasa demam, untungnya saat penyakit itu tiba dia bersama orang ini.

"Baek," Tiba-tiba saja pria itu memanggilnya setelah keheningan yang cukup lama.

"Hm." Baekhyun bergumam membalas.

"Jangan sakit."

Taunya Baekhyun tertawa. "Udah terlanjur gimana dong." Tubuhnya Baekhyun paksa bangkit, melepaskan kompresnya lalu menggapai leher Chanyeol untuk dipeluk. Pria jangkung itu lantas balas memeluk Baekhyun.

"Jangan.." Dia memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat. "Jangan lagi.." meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Baekhyun lalu memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi disana lalu berhenti untuk mencium rambut Baekhyun. _Bau jeruk._

"—unghh Yeol..."

Ugh suara apa itu tadi? Chanyeol memundurkan badannya dan mendapati pria dipelukannya itu memerah. Karena demam dan sesuatu yang lain...

 _Baekhyun horny?_

Chanyeol lantas menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Baek lo lagi sakit."

Baekhyun tak peduli, laki-laki yang masih demam itu menempatkan dirinya dipangkuan Chanyeol lalu menarik tengkuk laki-laki itu mendekat.

" _Please..._ " Lirihnya tepat didepan bibir Chanyeol. Nafas hangatnya menerpa wajah Chanyeol dan laki-laki itu menggeram frustasi. Antara nafsu yang tiba-tiba bergejolak dan rasa khawatir.

Sementara Baekhyun yang mendengar geraman Chanyeol terkikik geli, menengadahkan kepalanya untuk mengecup dahi laki-laki itu dan menahannya lama disana. Berusaha menahan hasratnya demi menghargai Chanyeol yang berusaha menjaganya.

Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol, menatap matanya yang mulai sayu lalu mencuri ciuman kilat dibibir Chanyeol. Memberikan senyum yang demi tuhan sangat manis hingga Chanyeol kembali mempertemukan kedua belah itu. Melumatnya dengan lembut.

Mereka saling memagut dengan tempo lambat. Chanyeol mengigit kecil bibir bawah Baekhyun, melepaskan erangan tertahan dari yang lebih mungil lalu memberi kecupan dibibir atasnya. Ciuman Chanyeol turun ke rahang Baekhyun, mengendus aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang memabukkan lalu memberi gigitan kecil disana.

"—em ungh Yeol... Jangan di rah—Ahh!" Nafas Baekhyun memburu. Sial. Sekarang Baekhyun harus mencari cara menutupi 'tanda' itu.

Sementara Chanyeol yang sadar atas perbuatannya lantas menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Baekhyun. Menggumamkan maaf berkali-kali lalu membubuhkan beberapa kecupan di sana. Ia menutup mata saat Baekhyun memeluk kepalanya. Memberikan kecupan di samping kepala Chanyeol lalu terkekeh.

"Aduh lucu banget, pacar siapa sih?"

Chanyeol mendengus geli. "Harusnya jadi pacar Baekhyun. Tapi doi masih gantungin gue Baek, gimana nih."

Oh Baekhyun suka permainan ini. "Hm, iya? Kasian banget. Yaudah jadi pacar gue dulu gimana? Gratis loh."

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. "Mauuuuuuu!" Jawabnya kekanakan yang kembali mengundang tawa Baekhyun.

Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk berbaring dengan kepala Baekhyun diatas lengan Chanyeol. Demamnya sudah turun, Chanyeol sendiri yang mengeceknya dengan bibir—please.

Mereka hanya berdiam diri, meresapi keberadaan masing-masing sampai Baekhyun embuka suara. "Minggu depan Sehun pulang Yeol."

Chanyeol menoleh, mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun lalu menyerngit.

"Nanti lo gue simpen dalam lemari." Ucapnya dingin. Tapi Baekhyun malah tertawa, ia yang semula berbaring menyampingkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Chanyeol yang hangat.

"Simpen aku dihatimu aja deh."

"Kalau lo dihati gue mah _auto save_." Baekhyun mendengus geli tapi tetap tersipu

"Halah babi."

"Baekkie mulutnya..." Tegur Chanyeol tertahan.

"Kenapa?" Balas Baekhyun tak mau kalah. Maka Chanyeol menarik dagu pria kecil itu untuk menengadah lalu mendaratkan ciuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Seksi."

Pipi Baekhyun sukses merona. Dia menghentakkan kakinya lalu memeluk Chanyeol lebih erat. Wajahnya _diusel-usel_ ke dada Chanyeol dan yang lebih tinggi terkekeh lalu balas memeluk Baekhyun.

"Yeol..." Suara serak Baekhyun kembali terdengar memecah malam.

"Udah udah tidur, lo masih demam Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Dalam hati ia bergumam.

 _Maaf_

 _-ooo-_

Ruangan itu terasa familiar saat Baekhyun menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan sekitar. Ia sedang duduk di depan beberapa orang yang ia kenal.

Ada Yifan, ayahnya yang jarang pulang.

Sooyeon, ibunya yang penyayang. Tapi selalu bersama ayahnya.

Lalu ada Luhan, sahabatnya sejak sekolah dasar. Mereka tidak menghadiri sekolah menengah atas yang sama tapi tetap berteman baik. Luhan sering menginap dirumahnya, hingga mereka memutuskan untuk masuk ke Universitas yang sama dan menjadi _Roomate._

Mereka semua menatapnya kecewa.

" _Ayah tau Baek."_

Baekhyun menyerngit bingung.

" _Kamu dan Sehun."_

" _Apa?"_ itu bukan Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan suara. Pria itu baru menyadari ada Sehun disebelahnya. Baekhyun kembali menatap ke arah Ayah dan Ibunya. Luhan sudah tidak ada lagi disana.

Apa ini?

Lalu Baekhyun merasa kepalanya sakit. Yifan berbicara dengan dingin padanya.

" _Sehun akan dijodohkan dengan Luhan."_

Apa?

Baekhyun tidak melawan, begitupun Sehun yang hanya tertunduk disampingnya. Baekhyun meringis, kepalanya seperti dihimpit oleh truk.

Tapi ia tetap bertanya. "kenapa?"

" _Baekhyun sadarlah!"_

Baekhyun mendengar suara itu tapi yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya hanya;

"Kenapa?"

.

.

" _Baek? Please.."_

 _._

 _._

"Kenapa?"

.

.

" _Sehun akan dijodohkan dengan Luhan."_

 _._

 _._

Kepala Baekhyun berdenging, ia kesakitan. "Ke..napa?"

.

.

" _Baekhyun sadarlah!"_

 _._

 _._

"KENAPA!?"

"BAEK!?"

"HAH!?" Nafas Baekhyun memburu. Seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat. Ia tersengal dengan tangan bergetar. Bayangan itu menghantuinya.

Mimpi itu lagi.

"Baek, hey, tenanglah." Chanyeol dan segelas air putih adalah hal yang Baekhyun dapati pertama kali. Ia meminum air itu sekali teguk lalu membenamkan diri diantara lututnya.

"Hey..." Suara Chanyeol terdengar diantara tangis Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi. Pria besar itu menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya lalu mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut. Bibirnya tak berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata penenang di telinga yang lebih kecil.

Tau tangisan Baekhyun tak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat, Chanyeol akhirnya menangkup wajah itu. Pipi Baekhyun yang di anaki oleh sungai kecil ia hapus dengan jemarinya. Baekhyun tersedu, mulai menghentikan tangisnya. Maka Chanyeol mengecup sedikit dahinya, turun sedikit kemata, mencium kecil kecil pipi Baekhyun, lalu banyak banyak dibibir.

Aksi itu justru membuat Baekhyun tergelak. Tidak tau kenapa Ia tertawa saat tadinya ia merasa sangat sedih. Sambil masih tersedu ia menyatukan dahinya dengan milik Chanyeol.

" _It's okay._ " Bisik Chanyeol dengan lembut. Kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilah hingga yang lebih kecil merengut.

"Maaf..." Ucapan maaf Baekhyun menggunung.

" _Hey, hey, it's okay. I love you okay?"_

Baekhyun mengangguk, menyimpan ungkapan cinta itu kedalam hatinya. Saat ia dirasa Chanyeol sudah tenang. Pria itu kembali menarik Baekhyun untuk tertidur, kali ini degan pelukan yang lebih erat dan ungkapan cinta yang lebih banyak. Chanyeol tau mimpi apa Baekhyun barusan.

Mimpi itu kerap hadir di malam-malam hangat mereka. Menjadi angin dingin yang sering membuat Baekhyun menggigil.

Sementara Baekhyun mulai menjawab sendiri pertanyaan yang kerap hadir dipikirannya.

 _Kenapa sekarang ia peduli?_

Mungkin laki-laki tinggi ini jawabannya.

Lagi lagi Baekhyun bergumam.

 _Maaf_

.

Baekhyun itu pendosa. Dia berpacaran dengan tunangan sahabatnya sendiri.

.

.

Baekhyun itu pendosa. Dia berpacaran dengan Sehun tapi selalu menghabiskan malamnya dengan Chanyeol

.

.

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Baekhyun sadarlah!"_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 ** _"OH BAEKHYUN! SEHUN ITU SAUDARA KEMBARMU! DEMI TUHAN!"_**

.

.

Baekhyun itu pendosa. Dia mencintai saudara kembarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **2/3**

 **.**

 **a/n**

 _ **Gak tau ah. Aku pusying.**_

 ** _Tq to:_**

 **greenlight1208:** aku kok gak sukaaT_T | **Keni Addina:** ehehehehe | **rorororonoaa:** kamu nulisnya threeshot aku bacam threesome. hm. maafkeun otakq. | **yuucchin:** sehun gak ngejelasin sih... tapi semoga ini gak ngebingungin karena aku pun bingung(?) ini nulis apa hamba yatuhan

 _Thehunism_

 _23:31, August 10, 18._


	3. Three

Malam minggu tanpa pacar itu seperti Sehun tanpa Baekhyun. Hampa.

Tapi minggu ini harusnya tak seperti itu.

Seminggu kemudian Sehun benar-benar pulang. Baekhyun menunggunya di pintu kedatangan dan tersenyum saat pria bersurai hitam itu menampakkan dirinya dari keramaian bandara.

Tubuhnya dibalut _sweater_ kuning hadiah dari Baekhyun (iya yang Sehun pakai saat _vidcall_ seminggu yang lalu dengan Baekhyun), dengan bangga melangkah ke arah yang lebih kecil lalu melepaskan pegangan dari kopernya. Sehun kemudian merentangkan tangan.

Menunggu pelukan.

Tapi Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan enggan.

 _Huh?_

Sehun tidak tau apa yang salah dengan dirinya sehingga mendapat tatapan seperti itu. Maksudnya—dia baru saja mendaratkan kaki di kota ini setelah beberapa waktu. Jadi apa masalahnya? Sehun bahkan yakin jika pulang hanya Baekhyun. Tapi rasa penasarannya segera terjawab saat Baekhyun bersuara.

"Itu _sweater_ nya udah lo cuci belum?" Lengkap dengan kernyitan dan jemari yang menutup hidung. Pura-pura menahan bau.

Sehun terkekeh. Tanpa menjawab, pria itu bergerak cepat untuk menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Ditenggelamkannya dalam pelukan rindu. Yang akhir-akhir ini menumpuk tak tertahankan. Sehun menjamin dirinya akan mati jika tak mendapatkan pelukan Baekhyun dalam waktu dekat. Baekhyun saat itu ingin memukul Sehun jika ia tidak sadar Pria itu berada di benua yang berbeda dengannya (tapi pipinya tetap bersemu merah, diam-diam menanti pelukan itu juga).

Baekhyun mendapatkan pelukan itu sekarang. Lalu ia tertawa kecil. Balas melingkarkan tangannya ke balik tubuh Sehun lalu menyamankan kepalanya didada bidang saudara kembarnya. Menghirup aroma tubuh itu dengan mata tertutup. Aroma sama yang Baekhyun juga miliki.

Aroma tubuh Baekhyun dan Sehun itu sama. Khas wangi jeruk yang menenangkan. Baekhyun mendengus malas. Harusnya yang sama itu tinggi tubuh mereka, tapi kenapa Baekhyun jadi terlihat _kurang tinggi_ begini? (Baekhyun tidak mau menyebut dirinya _bantet_ —bahkan tidak mau dipanggil mungil). Tinggi badan Baekhyun itu 175 oke? Itu tinggi! Sehun saja yang overdosis kalsium sehingga tumbuh melewati tinggi badannya.

Padahal Baekhyun yang terlahir sebagai kakak. Tapi kebanyakan ia yang bertingkah seperti adik. Sehun _sih_ , tidak apa-apa. Adik atau kakak selama itu Baekhyun tidak masalah.

Oh Baekhyun belum bilang ya? Jika Baekhyun mengutuk karena ia dan Sehun harus bersaudara kandung. Maka Sehun merasa bersyukur, karena ia tak dapat membayangkan masa hidupnya dilalui tanpa Baekhyun didalamnya. Tidak bahkan jika mereka nanti bertemu lagi. Perasaanya akan tetap sama, dia pasti akan tetap mencintai Baekhyun. Tapi Sehun tidak suka. Menjadi bagian Baekhyun sejak dalam kandungan membuat Sehun merasa ia dan Baekhyun sudah terikat. Tak bisa dipisahkan. Tidak boleh.

"Katanya _delay_?" Baekhyun berbisik samar (teredam dada Sehun). Tapi Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ga jadi." Sehun tersenyum. "Pilotnya kasihan lihat aku sekarat nahan kangen ke kamu." Ujarnya sambil memberikan kecupan di puncak kepala Baekhyun rindu.

Sementara Baekhyun mendelik. Ingin memukul Pria itu tapi enggan. Maka ia mengigit _nipple_ Sehun dari balik _sweater_ kuning itu gemas.

"Ahh!"

Sehun sukses mengaduh terkejut. Volume suaranya tak terkondisikan hingga beberapa orang yang mendengar teriakannya melirik terganggu.

"Mamam tuh kangen!"

Dan ada Baekhyun yang sudah menjauh dari pelukannya. Sehun menggeram kesal tapi kemudian tertawa geli saat melihat Baekhyun merengut sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Ditinggal bentar keahlian kamu nambah ya? Hm? Suka gigit-gigit sekarang?"

"Apa yang gue bilang soal gombalan kampungan?"

Sehun menyerngit. Tidak tau. Tangannya mengusap 'bagian tubuh' yang Baekhyun gigit. Tapi dia punya jawaban yang menurut Baekhyun tidak senonoh.

"Bikin nagih?" Tanya Sehun tidak yakin. Kembali berusaha menarik yang lebih kecil kepelukannya. Tidak menghiraukan orang-orang yang hilir mudik memenuhi Bandara

Memutar bola mata untuk jawaban Sehun. Baekhyun akhirnya memasrahkan diri, Baekhyun tak berniat berkelit saat ia juga ingin kembali merasakan pelukan itu. Tapi mungkin mereka harus mencari tempat lain. Jadi Baekhyun menahan tangan Sehun disana, menarik koper pria itu lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sehun di belakang.

Sementara Sehun yang tidak tau akan ditinggal, segera menyusul kembarannya itu. Tangannya merebut koper ditangan Baekhyun lalu merangkul pundak laki-laki itu.

"Ini berat. Kamu gak akan kuat, biar aku saja."

"Lama-lama gue pengen nampol."

"Hehehe."

"He-he-he," Baekhyun mengulang tawa Sehun mengejek dan dihadiahi sentilan dihidung oleh Sehun. Terlampau gemas. Yang lebih kecil meringis tapi tidak membalas.

Mereka berjalan ke parkiran menunggu jemputan yang di pesan Baekhyun online. Dia tidak bisa mengemudi.

"Makanya kamu belajar." Sehun seringkali menyuruhnya untuk belajar mengemudi. Tapi Baekhyun selalu mengelak dan berdalih "Trus fungsi lo apa? Mau makan gaji buta ya?" Dan satu lagi sentilan dihidungnya yang mancung Baekhyun dapatkan.

Keduanya duduk dibelakang dengan kepala Sehun yang mengulai lemah di bahu Baekhyun.

Katanya _sih_ lelah.

"Enak banget kamu punya sopir setampan aku."

Baekhyun mendelik. "Ngaca sana!"

Sehun tertawa.

"Lo mau ketemu Chanyeol gak?"

Sehun berhenti tertawa. Sejujurnya dia tidak suka mendengar nama itu. Tidak, apalagi saat ia sedang menikmati _quality time_ yang _syahdu_ dengan Baekhyun.

Bilang saja Sehun tau siapa si 'Chanyeol' ini. Sebenarnya dulu mereka adalah teman saat SMA. Mereka berada ditim futsal yang sama tapi tidak terlalu bertegur sapa. Awalnya sih tidak, Sehun ingat sekali Chanyeol itu dulu ramah sekali. Mereka pernah bersahabat diawal-awal saat tiba-tiba pria itu menjauhinya. Sehun _sih_ tidak peduli.

Dia terlalu terbiasa berdua dengan Baekhyun. Jadi jika Chanyeol menjauhinya karena sesuatu yang tidak ia tau. Sehun tak mempermasalahkannya.

Tapi sekarang tampaknya Sehun harus mempermasalahkan hal ini pada pria itu. Karena sudah berani merebut kakak kembarnya tersayang.

Maka dengan dingin ia menjawab. "Gak."

Lalu wajah Baekhyun ditangkup hingga sejajar dengan wajah Sehun. Harusnya Baekhyun merasa gugup karena jarak kedua wajah mereka sedekat ini. Apalagi dengan gerakan tiba-tiba yang tak disangka. Tapi Baekhyun biasa saja, malah dia balas menatap Sehun yang benar memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya. Walaupun katanya mereka tidak semirip itu (Orang bisa membedakan yang mana Baekhyun dan Sehun dalam sekali tatap—selain karena tinggi tubuh mereka). Tapi tetap saja mereka terlihat mirip.

Menyadari Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam, membuat Sehun segera mencuri kecupan kilat dari laki-laki itu. Sepenuhnya lupa jika tadi moodnya memburuk.

Cup!

Oh lihat wajah terkejutnya itu!

Imut sekali _siihh_. Astaga Sehun _kan_ jadi ingin mencium Baekhyun lagi. Dan sekarang moodnya otomatis membaik.

Pukul

Pukul

Pukul

"Ahahaha geli Baekkie~!"

Sialan. Di pukul malah berteriak geli. Sehun pasti seorang masokis. _Dan Baekhyun pasti seorang psikopat gila yang menyukai seorang masokis._

"Katanya capek."

Seakan tersadar, Sehun yang semula tertawa karena mendapat pukulan dari Baekhyun segera melemahkan badannya kembali. Pura-pura menutup matanya menahan kantuk lalu kembali mengamankan kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun.

"Baek.."

"Hm?"

"Pokoknya kamu gak boleh ninggalin aku ya?"

Baekhyun menyerngit. "Kenapa?"

"Aku bisa mati…" Kepalanya bergerak untuk mengecup leher Baekhyun.

"…Kalau kamu mau pergi, kita harus pergi bersama."

"…"

"Ya Baek?"

"…"

"Baekkieeeee~!"

"Uh adik gue kok lucu bangeet!" Baekhyun terkekeh gemas. Mengecup pipi Sehun berkali-kali hingga yang lebih tinggi tertawa senang. Sepenuhnya menghiraukan sopir didepan yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan sekilas dari depan. Tanpa menyadari hal aneh yang terjadi di kursi penumpangnya.

Sehun benar-benar tertidur. Ditemani deru mesin mobil dan usapan tangan Baekhyun dirambutnya yang menangkan.

Tanpa tau itu terakhir kalinya ia bertemu Baekhyun.

 _-ooo-_

Sebenarnya pelukan paling hangat itu dimiliki oleh Sehun. Tapi kehangatan yang Chanyeol tawarkan lebih menggiurkan. Dulu, saat pertama kali, pelukan Chanyeol terasa asing, tapi _Baekhyun suka._ Dia bertahan sampai pagi dipelukan pria itu.

Tapi Baekhyun juga suka pelukan Sehun. Karena ia seperti berada dirumah saat memeluk Sehun. Sepertinya Baekhyun suka pelukan keduanya. Hm, tidak tau _lah._

Kenapa? Dia tidak boleh _maruk_?

Sehun itu adiknya, oke?

Tentu saja itu legal! Akan tetap legal bahkan jika ia mencintai adiknya itu.

Huh biar saja!

Tapi sekarang tidak tau kenapa pelukan Chanyeol terasa lebih nyaman dan _Baekhyun suka._ Karena itu isakannya perlahan berhenti saat pria berlesung pipi itu mengeratkan Baekhyun dalam dekapannya.

Tak lupa kata-kata penenang yang seakan membius Baekhyun untuk menurutinya.

"Chanyeol..." Panggil Baekhyun lirih. Sedikit tersembab karena air mata, tapi Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ssst, gapapa" Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun yang berurai air mata. "Lo udah ngelakuin hal yang benar." Dan kecupan manis di kedua mata Baekhyun sebagai pelengkap.

Baekhyun tersenyum sedih, sesekali terisak. Kembali menyurukkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Chanyeol karena ia masih butuh untuk ditenangkan.

"Hey, gapapa, oke? Lo udah pulang sekarang. Biarin Sehun pulang juga, kemana dia harus pulang."

 _Biarkan Sehun pulang_

 _Baekhyun bukan tempat untuk Sehun pulang_

Tanpa diminta, ingatan 2 jam yang lalu berputar di kepala Baekhyun. Menghadirkan kembali Sehun yang masih bersandar di bahunya, mobil yang sudah berhenti dan Luhan yang membuka pintu penumpang dengan semangat.

"Ssst!" Baekhyun meletakkan satu jarinya didepan bibir. Meminta Luhan untuk mengecilkan suaranya.

Mungkin karena terlalu lelah dan terserang _jetlag_ yang tak biasa ia dapatkan. Sehun tetap dalam tidurnya bahkan saat Baekhyun dan Luhan nerganti posisi.

"Thank's Baek." Tangan Baekhyun digenggam erat, mendongak sedikit, laki-laki mungil itu mengukir senyum kecil pada Luhan.

"Hati-hati ya Lu! Jagain Sehun."

Luhan tidak tau kenapa nada bicara Baekhyun mengindikasikan seakan laki-laki itu akan pergi. Maka ia menaikkan alis mata sebelah bingung.

"Pasti gue jagain lah. Lo kok kayak mau pergi Baek?"

Bukannya tergugup seperti yang diharapkan Luhan. Baekhyun malah kembali mengukir senyum. Menutup pintu belakang lalu memberitahukan supirnya untuk melajukan mobil itu.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil yang membawa Luhan dan Sehun menjauh. Garis yang semula tertarik keatas itu lamat-lamat melengkung kebawah. Tepat sebelum air matanya jatuh, Chanyeol muncul didepannya. Menatapnya lama lalu membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukan maha hangat ala Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyamankan diri disana, menahan diri untuk tidak terisak. Sementara Chanyeol dengan sabar mengelus punggung yang lebih kecil menenangkan. Sekali-kali bibirnya jatuh pada surai Baekhyun yang halus. Mengecupnya dengan lembut dan hal itu membawa getaran hangat ke hati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yakin dia bisa.

Tidak apa.

Dia bisa melepas Sehun.

 _Sehun… maaf._

 _-ooo-_

Sudah pukul 10 pagi lewat saat Chanyeol terjaga dari tidurnya. Matanya menyipit saat biasan cahaya dari gorden kamar yang sudah terbuka menyapanya terlalu bersemangat.

Tangan Chanyeol dia bawa keatas untuk menghalangj cahaya itu. Berusaha fokus, saat indra pendengarannya menangkap suara dering dari handphone seseorang.

Itu bukan nada dering handphonenya. Maka Chanyeol menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah handphone Baekhyun. Kepalanya menoleh menyadari ranjang Baekhyun kosong lalu segera menyimpulkan Baekhyun sedang berada didapur.

Kemarin laki-laki manis yang resmi menjadi pacar Chanyeol itu berjanji akan membuatkannya sarapan sup jagung dengan parutan keju dan susu. Itu hanya makanan sederhana, tapi taunya Chanyeol menantikan hal itu. Baekhyun jarang memasakkan sesuatu untuknya. Bukan karena laki-laki itu tidak bisa memasak, tapi karena Chanyeol lebih suka memasak makanan untuk mereka, dan taunya Baekhyun tidak keberatan. Dia menyukai masakan Chanyeol yang katanya memang super lezat itu. Tau begitu siapa yang bisa menolak?

Deringnya tak kunjung berhenti dan Chanyeol mulai merasa terganggu karena suaranya. Maka tanpa perlu menunggu lama tangannya menjulur keatas nakas, berusaha mengambil handphone Baekhyun.

Nama Luhan tertera disana. Teman sekamar Baekhyun yang setau Chanyeol memang suka sekali _nge-spam._

"Halo?" Sapa Chanyeol saat tombol hijau itu ia geser untuk menjawab panggilan Luhan.

" _HALO BAEK!?"_

Chanyeol buru-buru menjauhkan benda itu sari telinganya.

Astaga.

Tadi itu nyaris sekali. Dia tidak tau Luhan ini ternyata akan menyapa dengan volume super besar seperti itu.

"Eh Baekhyun sedang didapur. Kenapa?"

" _Uh? Trus ini siapa?"_

"Ini Chanyeol." Jawab Chanyeol kalem. Memutuskan untuk bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

" _Chanyeol siapa?"_

Alis mata Chanyeol berkerut disana. Ugh

Mereka memang tidak saling kenal _sih._

"Pacarnya Baekhyun. Sebentar gue panggil Baekhyun."

Lalu langkahnya Chanyeol bawa keluar kamar. Saat teriakan Luhan kembali terdengar.

" _HA? SEJAK KAPAN BAEKHYUN PUNYA PACAR?"_

Chanyeol dengan ragu menjawab. "Sejak 6 bulan lalu?"

" _SERIUS?! EH KOK GUE GAK TAU!?"_

Harusnya Chanyeol kembali merasa kesal mendengar teriakan Luhan itu. Tapi urung karena Chanyeol tak menemukan Baekhyun di dapur. Keadaan tempat itu bersih, tapi ada semangkuk sup jagung di atas meja.

Chanyeol menyentuh mangkuk itu lalu menyerngit.

Sudah dingin.

Kakinya segera beranjak keruangan lain, keruang belakang, kekamar mandi, kegudang bahkan ke luar apartment.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa khawatir. Ia kembali mengangkat handphone Baekhyun ke telinga.

"Tadi lo mau nanya apa?"

Taunya Luhan diseberang sana menjerit.

" _OH IYA! Baekhyun tau Sehun dimana gak Chanyeol? Tadi pagi pas gue bangun dia udah ngilang, tapi barangnya masih disini. Hapenya juga ditinggal. Gue kira dia lagi nyusul Baekhyun."_

Lutut Chanyeol jatuh kelantai saat Luhan selesai dengan kalimatnya. Pun dengan wajah pucat pasi saat melihat pintu kamarnya penuh dengan sticky note.

" _Halo Chanyeol? Lo masih disana?"_

Chanyeol tak menghiraukannya. Matanya terpaku pada sticky note disana.

Chanyeol bahkan tak menyadari sticky note itu saat ia keluar kamar tadi.

"Baekhyun…" Air matanya jatuh. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menatap setiap sticky note itu sendu.

Chanyeol kira Baekhyun bisa

Chanyeol kira Baekhyun benar bisa berubah bersamanya

Tapi Baekhyun bahkan lebih memilih untuk,

Pergi…

 _Chanyeolku sayang_

 _Semoga bahagia lepas dari gue_

 _Sup jagungnya pasti udah dingin_

 _Makanya lo jangan kebo_

 _Panasin lagi biar kane_

 _Ok?_

 _Yeol.._

 _Maaf ya_

 _Gue ga bisa_

 _Gue ga bisa tanpa Sehun_

 _Maaf.._

 _Chanyeolku sayang_

 _Thankyou_

 _Ps: I do love you._

 _Pss: You got my first time tho._

 _Sorry, I can't be the last._

 _With L,_

 _Oh Baekhyun._

 _-ooo-_

 _November, 1 '18_

 _10.51_

a/n

Gatau kenapa pengen lanjut ini. Hehe. Maaf atas kegajeannya ya gatenang aqutu kalau ini gak selesai wkwkw. Tapi akhirnya malah begini. Ugh.


End file.
